


Avocado Eyes

by Hannistag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fluff, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I actually a really good author I swear, M/M, Really high when writing this, Sad Ending, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This is crack fanfiction, This is really stupid by the way, i regret writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannistag/pseuds/Hannistag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally confesses his love for Castiel.. Castiel has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocado Eyes

Cas look at dead  
Dena was sad and possibly dead "DIAN" cazikiel said  
Desn looked, gazing  
His eyes. Avocado.  
"I love you, gay angel man"  
They kiss   
Hard smashing of the teeth hot dAmn  
Dieb pined down castieepl and inserted his frickle into caa's frackle  
They growl and trust like the Statue of Liberty maybe some hot biting I don't know   
Castleil shouts loudly  
He sounds like Godzilla or those people who do the strange ass screamo covers   
"OOH YEH  
But too lat  
Deab died again   
Sam walced in and cried for 4 hour

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this during the summer. Hope everyone likes it


End file.
